Sprite
Sprite (妖精): The Sprites are a species that have existed since many, many, many, MANY centuries ago. It is said that they are highly unnatural creatures that stand above every other race earning them quite a few nicknames such as; Almighty Gods (全能の神, Zen'nō no kamigami), Destroyers (駆逐艦, Kuchiku-kan) and Nature Helpers (自然ハーフ, Shizen hāfu). Creation of a Sprite It is not completely known how a sprite is created as the only ones who know are themselves and they are not willing to discuss it even with each other. The actual process to create a sprite is decided on the current status of the planet's condition, such as extreme droughts caused by too much heat all year long, the water level rising too much causing major flooding and it can't be small areas but almost half of the planet affected. Depending on what's causing the issue an unnatural force (magic, the force of the planet) will choose a human that is currently close to death and change them into a sprite. Such as a major drought will cause a water sprite to be born and balance to the world is restored. This, of course, hits some people harder than the others such as Kouji who is stuck in a child's form and Octavia who had committed suicide at the time. When it actually happens the physical body is destroyed (not pleasant, much pain) and connects them to a part of nature such as air, water, fire, etc. Their very existence keeps balance between the world. Magic/Abilities Abilities Unlike humans who can be harmed when attacked by almost anything Sprites are relatively unaffected by attacks by humans, demons, etc, it is the reason why they are revered as gods by many. When attacked it will simply cause a hole in the Sprite that automatically fills itself with their elements such as water and then returns to its original form. Sometimes when a Sprite is upset or too happy it can cause issue's such as Kouji getting angry or upset causes the planet to tremble or Melody being sad can cause tidal waves. Most of the time they have to watch their emotions or they end up causing major havoc. While a Sprite can't be killed normally by any race, a few have shown that they are capable of fearing their own such as Kouji and Octavia who have actually killed sprites in the past. Octavia has said that the only magic that might be able to hurt them is Celestial Magic using Excalibur a Celestial Equip Item or a specific unnamed spirit. Magic Like the people of Edolas, Sprites do not have magic inside of them even though they once were human, it had been taken when they changed. That has not restricted their use in it though as some can be seen using magical items and even magical spells. They do this by gathering magic straight from its original source the spiritual force of nature (Kouji believes this is what changed them) giving them an almost unlimited amount of magical power at their disposal. Known Sprites *Soma - Earth *Octavia - *Melody - Water Trivia Sprites don't have any real Hierarchy as there aren't that many of them and they don't really see any need to but one thing they all agreed on was don't piss Kouji off as he is most capable of killing them and has no quarrel with it. Oddly enough many of the sprites used to have religions based on them do their immortality of course very few were decent religions but humans that were trying to gain power and favor with the Sprites. Category:Race Category:Races